Unexpected and Uncontrollable
by My-world-IS-Harry-Potter
Summary: Summary in the First Chapter because it won't fit in here! Parings: FredXOC, GeorgeXOC and HarryXOC
1. Prologue: Decisions Part 1

Summary: What if Harry had other cousins besides Dudley? What if Sirius changed his family (as in moving into a new family) during his sixth year? What if Harry never lived with the Dursleys except on rare occasions? What if Fred and George had a twin brother? What if Harry had a twin sister? And what if Fred, Lupin and everyone else besides Dumbledore never died (Well some did die some didn't but Dobby lived because he's Epic!)? These questions are answered in this amazing Love Story between a massively Shy, Intelligent, Logical, Creative (And every trait of every house basically), Perfect Ravenclaw girl by the name of Serine Lupin and a Public, Childish, Act first think later, amazingly Funny Gryffindor boy by the name of Fred Weasley. Harry never expected his cousin Serine to fall for Fred. Addie never expected her cousin Fred to fall for Serine. And Serine and Fred never though to fall into a love so Unexpected yet so Uncontrollable…..

**A/N: hey guys hope you liked the summary and you can see why it wouldn't fit in the Summary box ha ha ha anyway relax and enjoy. Oh and thoughts while be written in Italics like this: **_**Hello **_**and Letters are also written in Italics**_**. **_**P.S If it's bad that only because I just recovered from a very Severe Writers Block and I was basically up all night trying to make this work so bare with me okay? Oh and my aim is to reach 2500 words on the whole chapter (Summary and A/N included)**

**Au Revoir (Sorry I have recently come home from a French Holiday so I've been saying things in French for a while actually)**

Prologue - Decisions, Part 1

**Ariana Lupin's P.O.V**

I woke up earlier then I expected considering that I had nothing planned except the meeting with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in the afternoon so there was no reason to be up early…

"*Baby Cries*"

…Except maybe that.

"I'm coming Ashley hold on"

As soon as I said those words Ashley seemed to stop her crying as if obeying me. But her crying is what seemed to be what was keeping my husband, Remus Lupin, asleep so evidently he woke up.

"Hmm… Ariana?" he said in a sleepy voice.

_I flinched no-one has ever called me Ariana after I told them not to because of what my Great Grandmother Ariana Evans did 10 years after I was born. I was about to tell Remus not to call me Ariana when I realised that he was half-asleep. I knew this not because of his voice but because it was his idea to let me forget about Great-Gran Ariana by never calling me Ariana ever again. So I forgave him._

"I'm just going to tend to Ashley, I'll be right back" I said quietly just so I don't wake the tiny children next door, if Ash's crying hasn't woken them already, which it probably hasn't as they're very deep sleepers like their father.

"Okay," he replied more awake now. " Oh, and Ari!" he called as I left the room and walked onto the corridor

"Yes, Remus?" I asked poking my head from behind the doorframe.

"I'm sorry for talking to you with your full name" he apologised.

"It's okay" I replied

"Sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"Now I must tend to Ash before she starts crying again and wakes Reani while you fall back to sleep" I smiled as I left the room (as I had walked back into it while talking to Remus) because his cheeks had turned a light pink at the last part of the comment.

I was in Ashley's room fixing her up a bottle when I heard a soft tap at the window so I went to investigate. There, behind the closed window, was my Best Friend Kid's Water Phoenix Tide, who had a letter tied to his ankle. I quickly unfastened the window latch and opened it, Tide flew soundly in good thing to any sound and Ashley would start crying again.

"What's this? Kid said that he probably wouldn't have time to message me this summer" Smiling, I untied the string that bound the letter to the bird's leg and opened it. As I read the first few lines my smile faded and by the time I got to 'I will see you at the meeting about Harry' there were many tear drops on the parchment.

_Lily, James…..No…And now poor Harry. My Sister couldn't be dead…..she was the person that was always there for me, she took it as her own personal responsibility that I had a good time at Hogwarts, that I made friends, and she didn't even care who I made friends with as long as I was happy. And she was the one who introduced me to Remus and basically gave me this family by locking me and Remus alone in a broom cupboard (Although we did get out, even if she put an MT locking spell on the door, sometimes Lily forgot that I was a better MT then her being raised by the Corals) and when we started dating she said that we could never break up and if we had any problems to come to her. And now that I think about it we only ever came to her twice in the space of 3 years and both times for tiny silly problems we came up with to annoy Lily. And now she was gone…. James too. And now Harry and Midnight have no-one… No! I won't let that happen…not to them._

I was so involved in my thoughts I didn't even notice Ashley started crying from watching her own mother cry. I knew that Remus would come in soon, and would notice me crying so I folded the bottom left corner and the top right corner of the letter. We decided to do this during 4th year after all the Coral children besides Kid, Venus and Arina died, what we decided to do was when someone I knew or Remus knew or we both knew died and we were told via letter we would fold the bottom left and top right corners of the letter to signify that someone died.

**Remus Lupin's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes at seeing the smile on Aria's face when she left the room, and started cursing myself under my breath for calling her Ariana and bringing back the dreadful memory. A couple of minutes after Ariana left, I felt like going back to sleep. No! that can't be possible I was fully awake a minute ago! After a few seconds I heard the crying of a Baby girl, Ashley, which explained why I wanted to fall back to sleep, why did Ashley's cries have to have that effect of people besides her mother and the rest of the Evans family? I guess I'm going to have to ask Lily that. Anyway I better get Ashley to stop crying before she woke Reani who took after his mother and was a very light sleeper even a pin dropping could wake him up which is why every night we have to put a silencing charm on him so he couldn't hear a thing but somehow Ashley's cries got through that. But what I couldn't understand, as I was walking towards Ashley's room, is why she WAS crying because Aria had just gone to sort her out. When I got into the room what I expected to see was a Ruby Red and Ginger haired little girl with tearful Chocolate Brown eyes in the arms of her mother, what I didn't expect to see was the Ruby Red and Ginger haired girl with silent tears pouring out of her sorrowful Brown eyes staring at something else in the room that was behind me. I was just walking towards Ashley's cot when I heard a strangled sob from behind me and I quickly turned around…

There kneeling on the floor with Ruby Red hair lying in a small pile, was Aria…. I was just heading towards her when I saw what she was holding, a tearstained piece of parchment with the bottom left and top right corners bent over

"Oh god….." I rushed over and knelt beside her and whispered reassurance gently to her before asking:

"Who was it Aria? Who died?"

"J-James and L-Lily, R-Remus….." she lifted her head as she said it and when she said their names I felt like crying but as she said Lily I saw the pain in the Pale Lilac Orbs that were her eyes and knew that I must keep it together, for her, for the Ashley, and especially Remus and Serine **(A/N: Serine is a made up name that I decided in this is the Feminine version of Sirius) **who had a special place in their hearts for the Potters, and he knew this not by words as they were 3 but by the way their faces lit up when they were told that they were coming round. And never again can we tell them that. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ariana's crying.

"Aria listen to me." Her head lifted to face mine again "I know your feeling a lot of pain but now they're gone we both need to be strong not just for Crystal, Ashley, Rosalynn and Reani but for Harry, Midnight, Remus and Sirin. Which is why I going to stay strong for all of you and Aria you need to stay strong as well otherwise you'll break like Rosalynn did when Sean died **(A/N: Sean Andrews, Rosalynn's Fiancé before he died)**."

"I know Remus. But why does this always happen?!"

"What are talking about?"

"Why do the bad things always happen to the Evans'. First me and Lily get called freaks by Petunia for both MT **(A/N: Magic Training. You'll learn more about it later on) **and Wizardry. Then 12 out of the 15 Coral Children died in my 4th year. Then I'm called a Mudblood by one of my Best Friend at Hogwarts and now this! Bad Stuff always happens to the Evans Family!"

"Hey! Bad Stuff doesn't always happen to you, you get good stuff happen to you! For Starters you got to go to Hogwarts and make friends with loads of people even if you came in 3rd year and then there's me and the Kids. You also get Harry, Midnight, Alice and Sync as your nieces and nephews. As well as wonderful Raven Black as your niece."

"I guess your right but 2 things 1. How are we going to tell Rosalynn you know the way her and Lily were, they were like this" She linked her fingers together and I laughed "And 2. What's going to happen to Harry and Midnight?"

"Pass the letter for a sec" I skimmed over the letter and then I turned it around, pulled out my wand, pointed at the parchment and said "Mischief Managed" words began to form on the back of the parchment and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ariana was watching me with rapt attention when I read the Letter in my head a small smile appeared on my face and I gave the letter to Ariana to read and it said:

_Midnight Lillian Potter will be staying with her Godparents and Aunt and Uncle, Sirius Orion Evans and Emmaline Alice Evans (nee Star) and your Meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will also be with Mr Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Dursley, Mr Sirius Evans and Mrs Emmaline Evans, Mr Regulus Black and Mrs Selene Black, Mr Kidenian Coral and Mrs Diamond Coral to discuss what will happen to Harry James Potter and who will take him in._

When Aria looked up at me she was smiling a watery smile and then gave me an unexpected hug before she released and moved over to Ashley and picked her up while she fed her 2 year old daughter, after feeding her Aria put her down and Ashley walked downstairs carefully with me following close behind when we were downstairs I heard a door open and then before I could react, Reani Matthew Lupin (My Eldest Son), a small boy with neat mousey brown hair and Sapphire Blue eyes came rushing down the stairs at a shocking speed (I guess that this was one of his Leopard outbursts Ariana told me about) for a 5 year old boy followed by a young 7 year old girl with Ruby Red eyes and today White-Blonde hair that was shoulder length and wavy.

"Going Blonde today Crys?" I asked the girl

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" she replied

"Your hair Crystal" and I gave her a mirror

"Oh! Sorry I haven't got control of this whole half-metamorphagus thing so my hair changes colour by itself during the night" and she screwed up her face in concentration and her shoulder Length, wavy White-Blond hair turned into Chest Length, Neat, Straight Rainbow coloured hair. The thing about Crystal Emma Lupin was that because she was Half-Metamorphagus she could only change her hair Length, Style and Colour and not anything else but she's not alone in it, my Eldest Daughter Rosalynn Silioa Lupin who is 19 is also a half-metamorphagus but instead of hair she can only change her skin. Talking of Rosa, Crys just started telling everyone what Rosa taught her about Metamorphagi yesterday when Rosalynn just walked down the stairs her Emerald Green hair in a simple ponytail and her Sapphire Blue eyes sparkling

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come" I said as she walked into the kitchen

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Dad" Came back her sarcastic comment

"Daddy? Could we go to the park today? And can we invite Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry and Midnight?" asked Reani.

I flinched. He still doesn't know about what happened Ariana and I were planning to tell Crystal and Rosalynn as they understood what Death was but Reani was still too young to understand and I wasn't about to destroy his pure innocence by explaining what Death was and I wasn't going to let anyone else either.

"Yes we can go to the park Reani but we can't invite James, Lily, Harry and Midnight as they're on holiday" Rosalynn told him noticing how I flinched and Rosalynn had a way of reading your mind just by looking into your eyes and now she knew obviously she had told Crystal using her mind as well because Crystal looked like she was about to cry

"Okay. Can we invite Alice, Sync, Raven, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Regulus and Aunt Selene then?"

"Sure we can bud!" I was the one to reply and I smiled when I watched happiness spread over his face and then he ran up stairs this time without his Leopard outburst to get dressed when Ariana walked down stairs followed by 2 sleepy 3 year old twins with Ebony hair with a Silver Fringe and one single Silver Lock of hair and 2 Sky Blue Orbs for eyes, Orbs which they had inherited from their mother even though they're different colours, Pale Silvery skin with clear Freckles under their eyes and all over their nose and my little 2 year old daughter jumped off my lap and ran to the male twin who had wavy, medium length hair and hugged him and he hugged her back and then Reani jumped off his seat and ran over to the female Twin who's hair was very similar but very different to her twin her hair was the same but her hair was Back Length and Curly like Ariana.

**A/N: Hey Guys went a little bit over 2500 words (A Bit….2726) whoops! But hey that meant that this was fun to write! Chapter 2 will be the second part of the prologue so Decisions, Part 2 which will contain the meeting and of who will get Harry which I will not mention here**

**Crystal: Please tell us**

**Me: Nope**

**Crystal: Please? *Does her cute 7 year old Puppy Dog eyes***

**Me: That only works when I do it**

**Crystal: Darn it!**

**Crystal and My-World-IS-Harry-Potter: Review and Enjoy**

**Crystal: Also take your time to favourite and Follow the author and story. Please, do it for the children…**


	2. Prologue: Decisions Part 2

**A/N: Hello people! Today the Challenge is 3000 words (Challenged by my Best Friend Millie. Feel free to Challenge me to reach a certain amount of words. No less then 2500 or I won't be able to finish the Chapter). There were a few things people PMed me about the characters appearances and I'll explain them:**

**Ariana Lillian Lupin (née Evans): Ruby Red hair, streaked with Starstone (a Lilac coloured stone) Lilac, Emerald Green, Diamond White and Jet Black (Ebony), Pale Lilac eyes, Pale skin, Freckles all under her eyes and over her nose, Hair is Waist Length and Curly. Age: 21**

**Rosalynn Silioa Lupin: Emerald Green hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, keeps skin colour Normal, hair is Back Length and Straight. Age: 19. Adopted.**

**Crystal Emma Lupin: Rainbow coloured hair, Ruby Red eyes, Light Brown skin, Chest Length, Neat and Straight hair. Age: 7**

**Reani Matthew Lupin: Neat Mousey Brown hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, Normal skin, Medium (Which is Harry's Hair Style in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), Neat and Straight hair. Age: 5**

**Serine Sirius Midnight Lupin: Ebony hair with a Silver fringe that went over her eyes with a single silver lock of hair that was always plaited (separate Plait when she plaited her hair in pigtails which was basically all the time), Sky Blue orbs for eyes, Pale Silvery skin, Back Length, Curly hair. Age: 3**

**Remus Ali Lupin Jr.: Ebony hair with a Silver fringe that went over his eyes with a single silver lock of hair that was always plaited (Like his sister), Sky Blue orbs for eyes, Pale Silvery skin, Medium (Harry hair style in Philosophers Stone), Wavy hair. Age: 3**

**Ashley Amber Lupin: Ruby Red hair streaked with Vivid Ginger, Chocolate Brown eyes, Light Brown skin, Chest Length, Slightly Curly hair. Age: 2**

**Midnight Lillian Lupin: Dark Red hair, Emerald Green eyes, Light Skin, Straight, Shoulder Length hair. Age: 1**

**Alice Bethanie Evans: Silvery Blond hair, Silvery Lilac eyes, Slightly Pale skin, Straight, Chest Length hair. Age: 3**

**Sync Regulus Evans: Midnight Black hair, Grey-Blue eyes, Light Brown skin, Straight, Medium (Harry in Philosophers Stone) hair. Age: 1**

**Raven Ariana Black: Black hair, Green eyes, Light skin, Straight, Chest Length hair. Age: 1**

**Selene Andrea Black (née Lupin): Dark Blonde hair, Green eyes, Light skin, Wavy, Back Length hair.**

**Emmaline Alice Evans (née Star): Raven Brown hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, Light Brown skin, Straight, Back Length hair.**

**Arina Lila Evans: Brown-Blonde hair, Grey eyes, Pale skin, Chest Length, Wavy hair. Age: 1**

**Regulus Jamie Evans: Brown-Blonde hair, Grey eyes, Pale skin, Medium, Wavy hair. Age: 3**

**Melodious (Melody) Aries Malfoy: White Blonde hair, Pale Blue eyes, Pale skin, Elbow Length, Straight hair. Age: 1**

Prologue - Decisions, Part 2

**Rosalynn Lupin's P.O.V**

I pulled mum into the living room when we got back from the park to ask her a particular question.

"Is it true?" I asked her turning my Blue eyes onto her Lilac eyes.

"Is what true Rosa?" I held back the smile at the nickname. Mother and Father had this particular tradition (as I later found out) that when we turn 13 we would find out the origin of our names because they weren't just picked at random. My name was chosen because I was born on the same day as Rosalynn Edwards, a young Natural who died trying to protect the Coral children and taught my Mother at her old MT school, Element 5.

"That James and Lily Potter died. Is it true?" The almost smile was forgotten immediately when I repeated the question.

My Mother turned her head away from me as if wishing that she didn't have to do this. And I didn't want her to. She looked back to me with sadness evident in her eyes.

"Yes. Rosalynn….." This time I was the one to look away with tears in my eyes "Does Crys know?" I looked back at her.

"Yes… She knows"

"How did she take it?" It wasn't hard to notice the concern in my Mother's voice.

"She took it fairly well although she did cry non-stop for ten minutes when she went to get dressed to go to the park"

"That's expected of her, she's only 7" I blinked back the tears of the Potter's Deaths not long after my boyfriend's and the fact that the whole family, including Serine, Remus and Ashley, have gotten so attached to them and now they're gone.

"What happened to Midnight and Harry?" It was a straight out question that just slipped out of my mouth.

At this question my Mother smiled. It was a small smile but still a smile is a smile. Isn't it?

"They're alive. Midnight went to stay at Sirius and Emily's that night and well I don't know the full details myself about why Harry's alive….From what I heard Voldemort went the to Kill only Harry. James died trying to delay Voldemort, Lily died standing between Harry and Voldemort refusing to move ('She always was so stubborn' She muttered under her breath but I still heard) and he shot the Killing Curse at Harry but from what I heard that it somehow Rebounded" She explained and relief washed over me. But then followed confusion, the Killing Curse rebounded of off Harry?

"That's Impossible! I mean Voldemort killed anyone he pleased with that curse and Harry _lived_?!"

"I know but all we can do now is stay strong for him and Midnight. Me and your Father are going to a meeting later about him and who gets the custody of him" Mother told me

"With who?" I had a bad feeling that my Magic-Hating Muggle Aunt and Uncle were going to be a part of it.

"Me, your Father, Emmaline, Sirius, Kid, Diamond **(A/N: Kid's wife)**, Regulus, Selene, Petunia and Vernon" And I was right….

"So now all we can do is wait and hope that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't take the custody of him so they can try and squash the magic out of him"

"Yep. And come on now your Father will be wondering where we are" My Mother told me

"Yes Mother." I bowed my head slightly, like my Mother taught me a Princess should when talking to a Queen even if that Queen was her Mother, and followed her out of the room gracefully and swiftly.

**Ariana Lupin's P.O.V**

Me and Remus **(A/N: BTW I know it gets confusing with there being 2 Remus's so Remus Jr. will be known as Rem or Ali as he sometimes called and Remus Sr. will be known as Remus or Mr. Lupin or Professor Lupin.)** were all ready to go to the meeting but I was just running through everything with Rosalynn, the Twins allergies and their Leopard outbursts, Reani's Leopard outbursts, Crystal's Leopard outbursts, Crystal and Ashley's allergies and their bedtimes.

"Yes Mother I know just go" And Rosalynn practically pushed me out the door and shut it.

"They'll be fine Aria." Remus assured me.

"I know but I haven't left them alone for any amount of time since the twins were born and we realised that the outbursts the other 2 got weren't something they would just grow out of." I told him.

"I know I'm worried to but we have to go to this meeting and I asked McGonagall and Dumbledore to bring Harry along just so we could see if he's alright and he's not harmed." Remus told me

I smiled a little bit. It would be nice to see my Nephew alive and okay. And to really see if the rumours were true, if he really did have James's hair and Lily's eyes…

"Let's go." I simply said as we reached the special apparition spot that was set up for us to get to the meeting.

We apparated just inside the entrance hall **(A/N: I know Dumbledore put Anti-Apparition wards on Hogwarts but in this he released for that day only for the meeting so the Lupin's, Black's and Evans's could get home and so the witch and wizard bringing the Dursleys could get there) **and made our way towards Dumbledore's office. When we got there I took one look at Remus and knocked on the door and I heard the familiar voice saying Enter.

"Ah. Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin come in and sit." Dumbledore told us.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore." I replied and curtseyed slightly as that was what Queen Jessica Coral taught me from the summers I spent there when I was a young girl. He just nodded his head as we sat down. Beside him was Professor McGonagall who was holding a small bundle who I then realized to be my nephew Harry James Potter. I so badly wanted to hold him and from the look on Sirius's face he did too. When I looked at everyone else they looked like they wanted to hold him as well but not as badly as Sirius and me but that's because we're actually related to him. Looking at Petunia's face she simply revolted him and she hadn't even seen him. Anger at the fact that she didn't even care about him made me growl at the back of my throat which quietened the noise but looking at the crowd it seemed Sirius and Dumbledore heard it and so did Remus as he put his hand on my arm.

"Aria?"

"I'm fine." I simply told him shaking off that Leopard feeling of wanting to hurt Petunia in ways unimaginable. That was the downside of being Half-Leopard and I wonder if my kids would get the same instinct and traits of a Leopard.

"Okay. If your sure…." Remus replied and I don't think he believed me. If he did he certainly didn't sound like it.

"Right. You all know why we're here. But before that happens. Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Evans I believe there's someone that you wanted to meet. Minerva?" Dumbledore announced.

Professor McGonagall walked over to where me and Remus were and handed the small bundle to me. I held him gently as if he would break if I didn't. I looked at him and gasped, he had messy Ebony hair and Emerald Green eyes. He really did have James's hair and Lily's eyes.

"Hi. Baby boy. I'm your Aunt Ariana." Sirius, Regulus, Selene, Kid, Diamond and Emmalene all stared at me. No-one had ever heard me say my full name when referring to myself and no-one thought they would because of the hard time I gave them when they did during my Hogwarts years. Even Petunia stared at me. "Now come on. There's someone else you've got to meet before you go to sleep, which is after everyone else has held you." And I got up to walk to Sirius who wasn't expecting me to give him Harry so quickly.

"Here Sirius. I know your not expecting him this quickly but you've got Midnight so you already have a replica of Lily running around but unless you want 4 pranksters running around your not going to see much of the replica of James so you deserve a little bit longer with Harry then me" I explained to him.

"Are you sure Ariana?" Now everyone looked at him, he had dared to call me Ariana.

"Sirius, unless you have a Death wish you probably should-" I cut Selene of mid-sentence

"No. It's okay Selene it's fine. Since we have Harry now it's time to let the past go. Because even if we don't get the custody of him I'm entitled to visit him so he not going to know not to call me Ariana so I'll put what my Great-Grandmother did behind me for Harry." I told her and everyone else.

"Okay if your sure but that doesn't mean we're not still going to call Ari or Aria or Anna. Because seriously none of us think Ariana suits you" Regulus told me.

"I know. And hey I didn't name myself Grandmother Ariana did" I simply said smiling slightly.

10 minutes later Harry was put back to bed after everyone held him. That is everyone besides the Dursleys.

"Right let's get down to business. We are all here today to Discuss what will happen to young Mr. Potter. Now Mr. Coral and Mrs. Coral along with Mr. Black and Mrs. Black are here as they agreed to offer in checking up on him every Season and if anything was wrong to take him away immediately. The Rest of you, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans are here because you are his relatives, through Marriage or Biologically." He paused as he looked at me and Sirius and winked at us because he knew about the switch of families in our 6th year. "Which means you 3 are the choices of custody. Sirius and Emmalene you are a good choice but you've already got Miss Potter so it won't be very fair to give Harry to you. So Ariana, Mrs. Dursley?" Dumbledore said.

"I want no part of the little freak." Petunia said simply.

This time I did growl and everyone looked at me surprised but I didn't care. Petunia looked at me with the disgust she had for years and Vernon looked at me like I had just sweared.

"How dare you call Harry a freak! Just because you hated me and Lily for being Witches and Magic Trainers doesn't mean you have to take it out on Harry who is only ever going to want love and happiness from you but you won't give him any!" It was quiet but it was still audible and I was ready to let out my inner leopard but Harry and everyone else in the room prevented me.

"Why deny what he is Ariana! Lily was a freak and she created one! You were a freak and yet you still created okay kids until the twins came along and that were things went downhill which is why I didn't even want to see your 6th child!" Petunia retorted.

"Don't bring Serine and Remus in they have nothing to do with this and don't even bring Ashley in either!"

"Is that what you decided to name her, Serine where did you come up with that?! You know what I might just take the custody of him so I can squash the Freak part right out of him!"

"You will do no such thing Petunia! As I'm taking the custody of him! I don't care if I have 6 kids already one more wouldn't hurt in fact Reani and Remus would be glad to have another boy as there's only 2 of them!"

Petunia was about to retort until I shushed her because I heard a particular noise.

"Auntie Awiana, pwease stop shouting it hurting me" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and sitting right there clutching his Stag teddy bear with adorable Green eyes was Harry.

"It looks like you managed to escape your cot now haven't you? And okay Cub **(A/N: What? She's a leopard so she refers to her kids as Cubs)** I will but I have a question to ask you. Who would you wanna stay with, your Aunt Ariana who will teach you Magic Training and give you friends along with 6 cousins or a Aunt who gave me a reason to shout because she called you a…..freak." I whispered the last word hoping he wouldn't hear but he did.

Harry looked at me like he just heard his parents hated him or he would be abandoned.

"You." he simply said and I smiled.

"Okay. Now that's sorted everyone your free to leave," Dumbledore told everyone and they all left. Petunia not looking at me as she passed, and without anyone looking I scratched her arm not hard enough to make her bleed but hard enough to leave a mark that will last a while but i have a feeling Dumbledore saw even if Remus didn't. Then Dumbledore turned to me, "Right, Ariana if you could just sign here, write your address here and list your living family members here." He told me, handing me a piece of Parchment and a quill.

"Okay." And I did as he told me.

"Now you officially have custody of Mr. Potter"

"Thank you. Let's go Remus." I told my husband while I headed off to collect Harry things passing Harry to Remus.

_*Still in Ariana's P.O.V*_

As we walked up to the front door I handed Remus Harry again while I opened the door. And then when we walked into the living room we noticed that Rosalynn had somehow done the impossible. She had all 5 youngsters sitting in front of the TV watching _Peter Pan_.

"How did you do that Rosa?" Remus asked her shocked

"Easy it wasn't hard if you tell Crys that she was the boss. That girl is definitely an Earth Leopard because if you don't listen to her she will go into a massive lecture. So I left her for about 3 minutes to make the popcorn came back and they were like this. And she even had the movie playing" Rosa explained.

"Maybe we need to do that more often" I said taking Harry from Remus.

That's when Rosa noticed him.

"Awwww! He's so cute! Let me hold him!" Rosa had suddenly completely dropped her 19 year old act and suddenly acted as if she was Crystal's age again.

"Sure you can after we introduce him to everyone else" I told her firmly.

"Yes Mother."

I walked over to the DVD player and put the film on pause and turned to them all. Harry in my arms.

"Right everyone we have a new member in the Lupin family now. Your cousin Harry Potter"

Crystal's grinned, Reani became giddy again, Ashley started laughing and the twins were still quiet but it was evident that they were also very happy. I set Harry down and he just sat there, all of the Lupin kids just sat still waiting for Harry to make the first move and then out of the corner of my eye I saw 2 particular people start heading towards Harry and these were people I actually didn't expect to do that, Serine and Remus. Serine was a little bit more nervous about him but followed her brother anyway. When they both reached him Serine was positively smiling, she took his hand and practically dragged him towards her small corner of toys in the living room and very soon the others joined in. After a while I asked Seri is Rosalynn could meet Harry and she was reluctant but agreed. As me and Remus looked at each other we but thought the same thing. Any harm that comes to Harry will immediately be avenged by a quiet yet protective girl. And Harry has one hell of a sister figure to talk to when he needs to…

**A/N: Hey guys! So again went over the challenged number of words (3,385 words). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter next chapter will be about 4 years later when Crystal heads off to Hogwarts and then after that it will be when Reani heads off to Hogwarts then the Twins then Ashley's and finally it'll be Harry's turn, during all of them there will be their sorting, and then after that there will be a time jump towards Harry's 3rd year so yeah. Look forward to that. Also I'm planning to Update every week but it might not always this story so feel free to read my other stories as I will also be updating them soon.**


	3. Crystal's Sorting and Viking Descendents

**A/N: Hey guys this time Millie's twin brother James set me a word challenge with a 6500 words. Yay! This will be fun! (Hopefully). Remember you can still challenge me to whatever amount of words you want as long as it's over 1500 because I'm unable to create a chapter with under 1500 words (Well Chapters for this story as there has to contain a lot otherwise I'll have to keep doing Part 1 and Part 2's which I do not keep wanting to do also even if I didn't it be worse cause there'll be Cliffhangers and I do not like putting readers on Cliffhangers). Which is a shame because someone dared me to write a chapter with the smallest amount of words possible and they did 600 and I did 1500 (For this Story oh and I scraped the challenge Chapter). Anyway enjoy part of Crystal's 1st year. Let the story commence! (Or as Horace Slughorn said in Half-Blood Prince: Let the Brewing commence!)**

_*7th April 1985*_

**Crystal Lupin's P.O.V**

Today was the biggest day of my life beside of course my 16th birthday or my 8th birthday. This was my 11th Birthday! The day that signifies that I'm officially old enough to enter Hogwarts. Although my letter doesn't come until the summer but still 7th of April 1985 is an important date! I literally jumped out of bed, skipped over to my dresser and pulled on my favourite Yellow skirt (What I may have Rainbow hair so I may love multi-colours but Yellow is always going to be my fav colour in the Rainbow) and my white loose t-shirt with an Epic Smiley face on saying 'I am Epic' in Big Black Letters with my White and Yellow patent silk Ballet slippers and Changed my Colourless **(A/N: Mentioned Later) **Hair into Dirty Blonde, Elbow Length, Straight hair. Then I pulled open my door and rushed down the stairs with my now almost fully controlled Leopard speed and very nearly bowling over my 9-year old brother Reani on my way down but thanks to being Half-Leopard his sixth sense told him to get out the way. When I reached the kitchen with Reani following me, I saw my Mother, Father, my 7-year old twin siblings Serine and Remus, my 6-year-old sister Ashley and my 4-(turning 5)year-old Cousin Harry Potter-Lupin sitting at the table. I was a bit dismayed to see that somebody was missing….

"Mother? Where's Rosa?" Rosalynn Lupin my Elder Sister and fellow Metamorphagus (Well Half-Metamorphagus). Rosa is 23 so I knew she wouldn't be here straight away but from what the clock read it said it was lunchtime so she should've been here by now.

"Oh. Hello Crys. As for Rosa she couldn't come she had to go to work" Rosa works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Disposal of Magical Creatures **(A/N: I think that's what it's called) **so she has a partially exciting job "But she said she will be here for the party" My Mother explained looking up from cooking my Birthday Meal to smile at me before going back to it. Whereas my Cousin and my little sister, Serine, just patted the seat in-between them so I sat there and started eating my B-Day Meal.

_During the last 4 years the whole family has grown onto the little boy (Harry), Reani and Remus teach him whatever they know about the Wizarding world along with Me and Rosa because we know more and Serine teaches him whatever she knows about Magic Training. And Ashley….well she hasn't grown on him much but at-least she shares her toys with him. But Mother and Father grew on him the most although everyone in the family knew that they weren't expecting to have 7 kids to look after but again all of us know that give it a couple of years or maybe more and there will be 8 of us._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mother announced that we will be going to the Beach and I was immediately rushing up the stairs, B-Day meal laid there on the table forgotten, to get my swimsuit. My Room basically looked as though a bomb exploded in it, clothes and other things (I can't remember what they are) were strewn everywhere, you could hardly see the floor and when you could, the size of the bit of floor that you could see what about the size of a small Pea. I used to clean my Room every year but it still ended like this so Mum just gave up and when Uncle Regulus, Aunt Selene, Kid and Diamond came round she would just put a cleaning spell over it that would last their entire visit. Well she used to, in the end Uncle Reg, Aunt Sel, Kid and Dia just said they don't care how messy the house is as long as Harry being treated right it was fine so now my room is like this 24/7. But it meant that it was harder to find things so by the time I heard 5 pairs of feet thundering up the stairs, 10 minutes later I estimate, I was still looking or my swimsuit. A moment after the thundering sound had stopped I heard 4 doors open, one after the other. Wait that's weird, 4 doors? It should be five….My question was answered when my bedroom door opened and Serine was standing in the Doorway and before she could move…a pile of clothes that were piled up against the door fell on top of her. This happened because my door didn't open into my Bedroom it opened out into the Hallway. I was heading towards the clothes heap when her head popped out from under a old Primary School Shirt of mine, her hair was coming out of her neat Plaits in small wisps of hair. After putting a really annoyed expression on her face, from me putting my hands over my mouth to muffle my giggling since when the clothes feel on her she let out a high-pitch scream, she said:

"Do you want some help finding your swimsuit?"

"Yes, please" I managed to say through my giggling

"Okay then, before I help you get me out of here!"

I walked over to her, grabbed the hand that she managed to free from the clothes and pulled. After a fair bit of tugging she was free from the clothes. Brushing herself down and re-doing her hair with magic, Serine turned to me and said thanks before turning to the room and casting an enchantment (Magic Training. See we don't cast spells like wizards we cast Enchantments) that folded up all the clothes and put them where they're supposed to go, put my Hairbrush and hair stuff on my bedside cabinet, put the many books that laid on the floor on my bookcase and even alphabetized it and put all my shoes that had gotten lost in my room in my Shoe wardrobe (Yes I have a shoe wardrobe! My family live in a massive house, each of us have massive rooms (There are about 48 rooms on each floor my house looks like a 3 story building to Muggles and Mortals (Muggle MT's) but to wizards and MT's it's 5 stories high. And there lying in the middle of the room was my Swimsuit.

"Thanks Sis!"

"Anytime now keep this room like it is. When you finished reading put the books on the bookcase in the right section, when you take your shoes of put them in the right section **(A/N: You know: Pink, Orange, Spotty, Striped Etc.) **and when you get changed for bed put your clothes in your washing basket" She answered with a smile before glaring at me while lecturing me about the room, then she turned and left and I heard the door to the room next to mine open and close quickly before it opened again and Serine walked out holding her Sapphire Blue and Emerald Green (Ever since Harry joined us everything of hers now has to be Blue and Emerald Green. She didn't care what type of blue as long as it has Emerald Green with it) swimsuit.

"Well let's go then!" She simply said and headed down the stairs and I followed.

_*21st July 1985. (Still in Crystal's P.O.V)*_

When I woke up this morning, there was an owl at my window so I got up and opened it (This time without having to drag my feet through Clothes because funnily enough I actually kept my room clean by doing what Serine told me). The Owl flew over to my bed and stuck out it's leg to me and I saw that it had a letter. After untying the letter the Owl (A Beautiful Female Tawny) flew out the window and off into the distance, when it finally disappeared, I looked down at the letter in my hands. The front of the envelope read:

_Miss C Lupin_

_Bedroom 49, 2nd Floor,_

_93 Godric's Hollow,_

_Surrey_

Excited, I turned the letter around and saw a Deep Red (Darker then my Ruby Red eyes) wax seal bearing a large H and I immediately knew where this letter came from. Running from my room, not worrying that my hair was still Colourless **(A/N: Before Crystal goes to bed she rids her hair of all colour so it turns white and when she wakes up the next morning she makes it the colour she wants)**, I thundered down the stairs and ran into the dining room passing a few House-Elves (Who looked like they were carrying our breakfast. Huh, I must of woke up earlier then I expected…Oh well I was planning to sleep till lunch but I guess the owl woke me up) on the way.

"Mother! Father! (I may call them Mum and Dad when I'm alone but when I'm with someone else I call them Mother and Father and that includes them. Actually the whole family does it besides Mum and Dad of course but we don't really have a reason we just do it out of natural instinct I guess and Mother calls us all (Even Harry) Cubs out of Natural Instinct as she Half-Leopard which is why we are)" I called when I reached the Dining Room

"Crys? What's wrong dear?" Oh I really can't wait until I find out why I was called Crystal. Wait, what? I'm getting off track….

"Look what came for me this morning!" I ran over to Mother holding out the letter to her.

"What….Remus! Look!" She stared at it before giving it to Father.

"This is amazing! You know what this means don't you guys we get to go to Diagon Alley" Father explained to all off us

"YAY!" We all screamed.

"Wait, why?" asked Ashley.

Oh yeah Ashley knew nothing about Hogwarts as she only six because we learn about Hogwarts when we turn 8 because that's when we're old enough to start using our MT powers properly as when we turn 8 we're old enough to attend Element 5 Academy of Magic Training.

"Because I'm going to Hogwarts!" Ashley knew the gist of Hogwarts like it the fact that it's one of the very many Wizarding Schools along with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Talking of Beauxbatons Me, Reani and Remus all have a running bet that Serine and Remus were going to go Beauxbatons before Hogwarts, Reani bet 5 galleons that Serine was going to go to Beauxbatons for 2 years before joining Remus at Hogwarts, I bet 2 galleons that they would both go to Beauxbatons for 4 years before going to Hogwarts and Remus bet 15 Galleons that they were both going to get a Hogwarts Letter and a Beauxbatons Letter but choose Hogwarts over Beauxbatons so neither of them go.

"Yay! Chrissie's going to Hogwarts!" I cringed at the nickname she had adopted when she was 4 that I hate.

"Ash could you please not call me that" I practically begged her, she just glared at me.

"Okay kids come on get dressed, Crys do something about your hair we're going to Diagon Alley"

"Yes Father" I piped up

"Okay Father" the Twins Chorused

"Yes Daddy" Ashley jumped off her seat, she only called Dad Father sometimes as she's only 6 so she still calls him daddy.

"Yes Father" Reani repeated what I had said

"Okay Uncle Remus!" Harry said before climbing off (with my help) and running after Remus and Reani chattering excitedly in IceSlenan **(A/N: One of the 9 realms. Harry is the prince of IceSlena so he speaks IceSlenan more then Mechnan which is what the Lupin family speak as they're from Sparks but IceSlenan and Mechnan are the same language but are called different names as they're from different realms like all the other realms also as all the 9 realms share the same language: Realitan but it's called different names for different realms) **and Remus and Reani chattered excitedly back in Mechnan **(A/N: Sorry about this I promise this is the last time in this chapter. Harry was told of his Heritage as the Prince and was taught his realm's language and about his Realm and they're national Element: Ice which meant that he didn't feel the cold as easily as other people as IceSlena is basically Winter all the time whereas The Lupin kids don't feel the heat as much as other people as Sparks is the Realm of Fire so it's always warm there it hardly ever snows. But that means Harry feels the heat a whole lot more then other people and the Lupins feel the cold a whole lot more then other people)**. As Princesses me and Serine actually wanted to finish or breakfasts before getting ready and when we finished we asked a simple question, well Serine did:

"So Mother, Dresses or normal clothes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dresses, as in our Princess dresses, or Normal clothes, as in our Muggle clothes?"

"Um…Well we're not in the Realms so why not? You can wear normal clothes" We high-fived "But I want to see you wearing your Royal Lockets" Our Royal Lockets the thing that held the part of our spirits that were taken when we were born and that would be released when we find out the orgin of our names as that spirit held that information. "And Serine I want you wearing your Band and Crystal I want to see you wearing yours too" Mother finished. Our Bands they were what The Princesses who weren't the Heir wear in the Realms The Queen wears a Diadem and the Heir wears a Tiara but the other princesses wear Bands but then saying that I like the bands a whole lot better.

"Yes Mother!" And then we ran up the stairs talking in Mechnan. Oh and if you were wondering where Ashley was, she followed the Boys as she was too impatient to finish her breakfast.

As we were running up the stairs we heard Mother say: _"Ekamay Ashli Bena Tuhs"_ which meant "Children are the most precious thing in the world"

**Serine Lupin's P.O.V**

Diagon Alley is amazing, totally Beautiful. We had already gotten everything on Crystal's list along with a Rabbit for Crystal and now we just need to get her robe fitted. When we reached the robe shop we saw a family of Redheads along with a Young girl about Harry's age with Brown hair and Blue eyes and another girl about Crystal's with Strawberry Blonde hair and Brown eyes. All of a sudden my Mother said:

"Molly!" A plump woman with red hair turned around and when she saw my Mother she went:

"Ariana! Remus!" Wait, that's weird from what dad said Mum doesn't like to be called by her full name

"Mother? I thought you didn't like that name" I asked her

"Oh I used to not like it but when 4 years when you were 3 and Harry came along I started to mind when people used it. The first to use it was your Uncle Sirius" My Mother explained

"Oh Okay Mother!"

"Who's this Ariana, Remus?" Asked the woman that I think is called Molly?

"Oh sorry. Molly this is our 2nd youngest daughter Serine Sirius Midnight Lupin and her twin brother Remus Ali Lupin Jr. who are 7, our 2nd eldest daughter Crystal Emma Lupin who's 11, our youngest daughter Ashley Amber Lupin who's 6 and our eldest son Reani Matthew Lupin who's 9. Our eldest daughter Rosalynn Silioa Lupin is at work right now but you met her at Crys's Party she was the one with Emerald Hair." My Mother introduced each of us to Molly.

"Oh yes. I remember her and I take it Crystal's going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am!" Crystal Piped up not wanting to be left out.

"Well I hope you have a good time. Now it's time for my Introductions. Obviously you've met Arthur" She pointed to a tall Red head man beside her. "And that's my eldest son Bill, he's in his Fifth Year at Hogwarts and he's a prefect!, my 2nd eldest son Charlie, he's in his 3rd year, my 9-year-old son" Reani jerked his head up at the mention of a 9-year-old and I giggled quietly and he just glared at me before turning to Molly again "Percy, my 7-year-old twins" This time it was mine and Remus turn to jerk our heads up which Reani didn't see as he went off with Percy "Fred and George, no George and Fred, no wait-Oh forget it!" 2 redhead boys a little taller then me and Rem walked up.

"Hi! I'm Fred!" Said the boy with less freckles

"And I'm George!" said the boy with more freckles.

"Hi! I'm Seri! Or Serine whatever you want to call me you could even call me Rene (Pronounced Rine) but you can't call me River as that a personal nickname for my Cousin Harry Potter"

"Wait your Related to HARRY POTTER!" Fred exclaimed

"Yes I am it's not a big deal that I'm related to him actually as Blood has nothing to do with his fame and power but still people think it does. Anyway, this is my twin Remus or Rem as our Father is called Remus we call Remus Jr. Rem to make it less confusing" I told them

"Oh okay and btw do you like pranks?"

"Weird Question Fred but Yes! Of Course we do!"

"You can tell us apart? Oh never mind it was probably a lucky guess but yes! George we found our partners in crime! Anyway Bye Guys! See you at Hogwarts!"

"Partners in Crime?" Remus asked looking at me

"Yeah I'm scared too Remus" I simply said turning to look at him. After they left Molly continued introducing everyone

"My 5 year old son Ron" Harry smiled "And my 4 year old Daughter Ginny" This time Molly smiled

"Oh and the girl getting fitted is my eldest niece Cadence, or Caddie as she prefers to be called, Prewitt who's starting Hogwarts and her little sister Andrea, or Addie as she prefers to be called, Prewitt" she pointed to Caddie and Addie each in turn when their name was said.

A couple of minutes later when it was Crystal's turn to be fitted, Reani came back with Percy and they each had a new book but Reani also had 2 more which was explained when he walked over to us, me, Remus, Fred and George who we now declared to be our new best friends, and gave me and Rem each a book which turned out to be Hogwarts: A History which we both thanked him for. While Crystal was being fitted, me and Remus were huddled up in a Corner with Fred and George talking about Pranks and how to prank our families, Harry was with Addie and Ron, Reani stayed with Percy, Ashley went off with Ginny even though she's 2 years older and Caddie sat on a stool in front of Crystal and talked to her about Hogwarts. When Crystal was finished and Mother had paid we all left saying goodbye to the Weasley's (As me and Remus later found out was their surname) and the Prewitt kids.

_*1st September 1985 10:30*_

**Crystal Lupin's P.O.V**

Today is the day that I went to Hogwarts! It's so exciting! I knew, as I ate my breakfast because we woke up late, that we had half an hour till the train leaves but still I was insistent on rushing everybody. In the end, about 10 minutes later, we were finally ready to go but I was still rushing everybody as we made our way to the apparition point. Mum and Dad though it would be faster to apparate then to drive so that's what we did. When we got to Kings Cross Station, Mother got me a trolley and I placed my trunk (bearing the initials CEL) on it and my rabbit on top of my trunk, then we all walked to platforms 9 and 10 and I did as my mother instructed me to, I ran at the barrier and went straight through ending up on Platform 9 and ¾. I walked out of the path of the Barrier so my family didn't crash into me and I waited for them, a few minutes later Reani appeared out of the barrier and walked over to me, a moment after Reani came through the twins did followed by Mother and Harry and Father and Ashley.

"Okay kids 10 minutes, so say your goodbyes before your sister gets on the train." Mother told us

"Bye Crys." Reani came up and hugged me and even though I was in shock (Reani hardly hugs anyone besides Serine and Mum) I hugged the 9 year old back

"Write to us every day" The twins enveloped me in a hug as soon as Reani released

"I promise." I laughed as they let go

"Bye-Bye Chrissie!" I was surprised that Ashley hadn't come up to hug me but she was probably amazed to see how big the Hogwarts express was

"Please stop calling me that!"

"No!" was the only answer I got

"Bye Cryst!" Harry's personal nickname for me, he gave us all them. Serine: River, Remus: Remu, Reani: Rean, Ashley: Ashy and Me: Cryst

"Bye Kiddo!" I gave him a quick hug before urning to my parents

"Bye Mother, Bye Father" I gave them a hug each before turning around to go onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Have a Good time Crys" Father said when I hugged him

"See you in July my little Cub" My Mother told me brushing a loose strand of hair behind my hair before she kissed me on my forehead.

"See you guys next Year!" I heard a familiar voice shout then I saw a girl with Light skin, Brown eyes and Strawberry Blonde hair.

"Caddie!" I shouted at the girl. She turned around in confusion obviously not recognising my voice

"Crys!" she shouted running to me and I gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Caddie! Come on otherwise we'll miss the train"

"Okay Crys! Let's go and see if we can make some more friends!"

"Sure!" And with that we walked onto the train stopping to turn around and give one last wave to our families.

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Hailey Haddock was a simple girl, simple but average. Average because she had friends, she had happiness and she had problems but her life story was simple: Hailey was the first Haddock girl to be born since the Viking Era when the last Female Haddock, a girl called Hannah, before Hailey married a Viking called Edward Black. Hailey was a Blood Descendent of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III who married Arina Black, Twin Sister of Edward Black which made her related to the Black family. First thing people always asked, when she told them her surname, was if she was related to Hiccup Haddock the III to which she'll just reply yes and that was that. Even though she was related to the Blacks she had never met any of them, she had heard that Sirius Black the III changed families and became Sirius Evans and that the last Black Male was called Regulus Arcturus Black and he was still alive but was disowned as he married a Half-Blood by the name of Selene Lupin and he had a daughter by the name of Raven. But again she hadn't met any of them. But little did she know that she befriend the very niece of her Cousin and Cousin-in-law and that there was a another girl who has a similar life to her. Hailey was just sitting alone in a compartment thinking about life when she heard a knock on the door, looking up she saw a girl with Strawberry Blonde hair, Brown Eyes and Light Skin, Caddie Prewitt, and a girl With Ruby eyes, Multicolour Hair and Light Brown skin, Crystal Lupin. She got up and opened the door

"Could we sit here because everywhere else is full?" asked Crystal.

"Sure." Replied Hailey stepping back to let the 2 girls in.

"Thanks" replied Caddie.

"No Problem" said Hailey

"I'm Caddie Prewitt" Said Caddie sticking out her hand for Hailey to shake, Hailey took it.

"Caddie?" Hailey asked

"Cadence. But I hate the name so I dubbed myself Caddie" Caddie explained

"Oh Okay. But Caddie sounds weird to me so could I call you Cad?"

"Sure!" Caddie replied to Hailey question

"And I'm Crystal Lupin" said Crystal.

"Lupin?" Hailey muttered but both girls heard.

"Yeah. And you are?" Crystal asked sticking her hand out this time

"(whispers) Here we go again (Normal Voice) Hailey. Hailey Haddock"

"Are you related to-" Caddie begun to ask excitedly but Hailey cut her off

"Yes I am related to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." Hailey answered in an almost bored tone.

"Wow. You sound like you've been asked that question loads of times." Crystal stated

"I have. So many time that I know what people are going to ask before they ask it when I tell them my name" Hailey confirmed. "But still what I can't get is the fact that people don't realize I'm a Haddock just by looking at me because I'm a female version of Hiccup Haddock the III. The Auburn Brown Hair, Green Eyes and Freckles give off an aura of him unlike no other" Hailey continued brushing an Auburn Brown lock of hair behind her ear and brushing her fringe out of her Emerald Green eyes and showing the freckles that dusted her face.

"Yeah I guess that's a dead give-away. Anyway what made you repeat my surname?" Crystal asked

"Oh this Hiccup Haddock married Arina Black and his Twin sister married Arina's Twin Brother Edward Black which means I'm…." Hailey explained waiting for the 2 girls to figure it out and finish the sentence

"Related to the Blacks! So My Uncle Regulus and my Aunt Selene along with My Cousin Raven" Crystal exclaimed

"Correct! Give her a prize people!" Hailey announced and both the girls laughed at Hailey's statement

"So have you met them Hail?" Crystal asked her

"No I haven't. I haven't met my cousin Regulus or my Cousin Raven or even my cousin-in-law Selene because Mother thinks they're not worthy enough to be in a Haddock's presence" Hailey told her

"But doesn't she know what Arina did?" Crystal asked

"Yes she does that's why she won't let me because in her eyes Arina just copied Hiccup when actually they didn't know each other until Hiccup did it all which was after Arina did it so neither of them copied each other!" Hailey explained.

"Well your meeting them whether you like it or not!" Crystal told the girl

"Thanks and Hail?" Hailey asked.

"My Nickname for you" Crystal explained

"Okay"

"Hello? People I'm still here!" Caddie exclaimed

"Oh Sorry Cad" apologized Hailey.

Then suddenly all 3 Girls burst into laughter. When they eventually calmed down they were already half way there and while they were getting dressed and chatting, Hailey felt for the first time in her life that she wasn't just an average girl. She finally realized that being a Haddock made her Special, and she had a lot to live up to if she wanted to be just like Hiccup Haddock the III.

**Hailey Haddock's P.O.V**

We were finally here. At Hogwarts and as we made our way off the train, Me, Cad and Crys heard a booming voice that reminded me of Hiccup father's Stoick's voice, which was recorded on a Magic Training video and Voice recorder that we found that contained every memory Hiccup, Hannah, Edward and Arina had of Berk because well I live of Crescent Moon Bay, say:

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" So all 3 of us headed over to the voice and saw a tall man and I had a small thought that maybe Stoick came back from the dead but I pushed it back because that was impossible but the man who was calling over the First years did remind me of Stoick except his hair wasn't braided back and his hair and beard were Black not ginger.

"C'mon, follow me! - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" His voice boomed out again and the three of us, Me, Crys and Cad, all looked at each other all wondering what he meant by watch your step when our silent question was answered. We followed this man down a slippery, steep, narrow path. We were all talking in whispers to each other about how long it would take to get to the castle when the large man, who we found out by overhearing someone else, was called Hagrid shouted behind his shoulder:

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

We were at the front of the group so we saw it first. When we rounded the corner, Cad became Giddy, Crystal looked lost for words and I gasped at the sight. _The Narrow path we were lead down opened out to a large black lake, we looked up and saw on the mountain was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with turrents and towers and sparkly golden windows._ I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hagrid made another announcement.

"No more'n four to a boat!" He pointed to a vast amount of boat on the water and we walked over to one and got in along with a girl who had Light skin, Blonde hair and Blue eyes. She looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember from where.

"Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid from the boat he had to himself. We sailed smoothly across the lake and before I could say hi to the 4th girl in the boat she moved to the front of the boat and leaned on the boat as she stared at the castle. Her posture reminded me of Rapunzel's from Tangled during the boat scene with the floating lights **(A/N: Yes I'm aware that Tangled didn't come out in 1985 but I don't think Peter Pan did either but I really don't care)**. When we reached the edge Hagrid told us to watch our heads, as we reached a cliff where the castle stood, so we did and we realised why when we sailed through a curtain of Ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face.

_*Still in Hailey's P.O.V*_

We sailed through a Dark tunnel that lead off the opening which also seemed to be taking us underneath the castle, until we reached a sort of underground harbour. Where we got out of our boats and stood on rocks and pebbles which kept getting stuck in my shoes. After we walked through another tunnel lead by Hagrid lamp, we walked onto grass up to the front door of the castle which Hagrid knocked 3 times on. The door immediately swung open and standing there was a witch who had Black hair pulled into a tight bun, she was tall and was wearing Emerald Green robes. She had a stern face and my first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

Hagrid starting talking to the witch but I wasn't listening, I was trying to figure out where I had seen the girl who was in our boat before but I couldn't figure out where. A couple of minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Crystal who nodded her head towards the group of first years who were going in through the front doors

"Oh. Yeah let's go" and I ran to catch up with group Crystal and Cadence (Although I'll never call her that out-loud) following me.

The witch showed us into a small empty chamber off the Entrance Hall which we all crammed into before the witch addressed us:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house become yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly"

When she left Cad and Crys just stood there waiting nervously because as princesses they were as smart looking as you can get but because I'm one of the last Vikings left **(A/N: There are still thousands of Vikings left after Hiccup's Era but not as many as there were during Hiccup's Era and there were still thousands of Dragons. Hailey lives on Berk for most of the time but goes to stay on Crescent Moon Bay (Arina's Island) during the summer. Like her father, Hailey isn't a Hooligan she's a Stargazer which incidentally was Arina's tribe)**, princess or not I'm still didn't look very smart. Undoing my hair, I set to work on plaiting it again and tying it up with string as Vikings don't use hair bands and adjusting my clothes I was just re-tightening my arm bands when Professor McGonagall came back.

"We are ready for you. Now, form a line and follow me"

We did as she said, I was standing next to Cad with Crystal next to the familiar girl behind us. We walked into the Great and up towards the High Table. When we reached the front McGonagall stepped to the side and we saw a stool with a patched up hat on top of it.

"When I call your name I want you to come up, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Andrews, Matthew!" McGonagall called and a Blonde boy walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head for a moment before it shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A table decked in Black and Yellow cheered

"Bailey, Lauren!"

"SLYTHERIN!" This time a table decked in Green and Silver cheered

"Cobby, Tiana!"

"RAVENCLAW!" A Table decked in Blue and Bronze cheered

"Demming, Andrew!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" A Table decked in Crimson and Gold cheered

"Elliott, Cameron!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Elliott, Daniel!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Freeshine, Callum"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Glens, Tyler!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Haddock, Hailey" I gulped as I walked up to the stool, all around me I heard whispers about Hiccup and about how I might be related to him. I sat on the Stool and had the hat placed on my head, it was so big it fell over my eyes and suddenly I heard a small voice in my head:

"_Hmm…Interesting, out of all the Haddocks I've sorted you are the only one that I see a future Master Hiccup the III in so there's only one place for you….."_

"RAVENCLAW!" I pulled the hat off my head and ran over to the blue and bronze table that cheered very loudly.

"Hofferson, Rosemary!" I jerked my head up, Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson. I saw the girl from the boat and mentally slapped myself, it was obvious she was a miniature Astrid like I'm a Miniature Hiccup

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Yep, she was definitely Astrid, Brave, Strong and fearless but also Kind, Loyal and compassionate.

"Isis, Ebony!"

"RAVENCLAW!" This time I clapped along with my House

"Jenma, Thomas!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ketming, Taylor!" **(A/N: Boy)**

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lupin, Crystal!" I Jerked my head up again as Crys walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head. The Hat said that she would do very fine in Gryffindor but that was not the place for her instead it put her, only for Determination, Resourcefulness and Rebelliousness, in….

"SLYTHERIN!" And she walked over to the silver and bronze table with a disappointed look on her face. She had read about the Slytherin but the statement about her being in the house for those 3 traits obviously put her fears away but she was still split up from me and probably Cad as well.

"Mitchells, Harry!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I saw Astrid, no Rosemary, clapping

"Mitchells, Tara!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Again I clapped as Tara Mitchells sat down next to me.

"Namdi, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Openi, Max!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Rosemary clapped again

"Phillips, Chloe!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Rosemary clapped as Chloe sat down next to Max.

"Prewett, Cadence!" Again my head jerked up and I saw Crys's head do the same. We heard it say they was only one place for her as she was related to the Weasleys

"GRYFFINDOR!" Just as me and Crys predicted because she was related to the Weasleys. Cad ran towards the Gryffindor table and dropped herself in between her cousins Bill and Charlie Weasley

"Queing, Aaron!"

"SLYTHERIN!" I saw Crystal clap and I realized that even though she knew what happened to the Slytherin's she would still congratulate on them ending in Slytherin.

"Richards, Jamie!"

"RAVENCLAW!" I clapped as the brunette boy sat in front of me.

"Shimmer, Jackson!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Crystal clapped again

"Thomas, Leah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" This time it was Rose's (Rosemary) time to Clap and Cheer.

"Unning, Taylor!" **(A/N: Girl)**

"RAVENCLAW!" Person clapping: Me

"Vena, Danielle!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Person clapping: Rose

"Whitman, Taya!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Person clapping: Cad

"Xen, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Person clapping: Cad

"Yeting, Daisy!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Person clapping: Me

"Zenning, Matthew!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Person clapping: Cad

And as Matthew Zenning sat down at the Gryffindor table the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and simply said

"Tuck In." And suddenly the plates filled with food and I took as many healthy foods as I could not touching the meat due to being a vegetarian and begin to eat. And as I walked up the stairs towards Ravenclaw Tower I felt like this would be the best year ever!

**Crystal Lupin's P.O.V**

I followed a Slytherin Prefect down to the Dungeons with the other 1st years and realized that Slytherin or not I'm happy and that this was the best Year ever!

**Caddie Prewett's P.O.V**

As I walked towards Gryffindor tower I saw Hailey walking with the Ravenclaws and I was sad that all 3 of us were split up in houses but then I realized that we weren't split up as friends and as long as we stick together we're okay and maybe we can befriend Rosemary Hofferson as that would make Hailey happy as Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson were friends so maybe they knew each other vaguely as well but still oh well if she didn't and whether Rosemary becomes our friend or not this was going to be the best year ever!

**Rosemary Hofferson's P.O.V**

As Hailey Haddock's name was called I pulled into my thoughts, Hailey was that girl from the boat, I thought I recognised her but I couldn't remember where but now I do! She's the first Female descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III like I'm the first Female Descendant of Astrid Hofferson who was raped so she didn't know that name of her baby's father so her son was named Hofferson. And Hailey was my childhood friend but she probably didn't remember when her mother forced her to change tribes from Stargazer to New Moon but oh well hopefully we can be friends again! And as I was lead to the basement and into the Hufflepuff common room I thought about her friends, which I suspected to be Crystal and Cadence, and thought about whether we can form a little friends group. And whether we did or didn't I know I'll have the best year ever!

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it! I own nothing besides: Serine Lupin, Reani Lupin, Rosalynn Lupin, Ariana Lupin, Crystal Lupin, Remus Lupin Jr., Ashley Lupin, Midnight Potter, Cadence Prewett, Selene Black, Raven Black, Andrea Prewett, Rosemary Hofferson, Hannah Haddock, Arina Black, Edward Black and Hailey Haddock. You know I keep going over my set challenge of words so please choose the highest amount of words you can think of so over 3000 words please as this time I ended up with 7341 words and feel free to ask me any questions about the story and if you want any new characters added to it feel free to ask plus send me a character profile about them including: Hair, Height, Wand, Eyes, Hair Style, Hair Length, House (If they're in Hogwarts), Age, Name, Relatives and Love Life (If they have one) Along with a picture. You can send these to my e-mail: arilinapotter . When asking about a new character send me an e-mail saying:**

_I wish to enter a new Character into Unexpected and Uncontrollable_

_Profile:_

_Name:_

_Hair Colour:_

_Eye Colour:_

_Height:_

_Wand:_

_Hair Style:_

_Hair Length:_

_Hogwarts House/Future Hogwarts House _**(A/N: if their not in Hogwarts plus don't add the A/N bits)**:

_Age:_

_Parents:_

_Siblings _**(A/N: if they have them)**:

_Love Life _**(A/N: If they have one if not just put their crush down because they have to have a crush if not I'll give them one of mine)**:

_Blood Status:_

_Side _**(A/N: Good or Evil and that includes Slytherins as Crystal a Slytherin and she's good)**:

_Picture:_

_***A/N: Picture Here***_


End file.
